Content delivery over telecommunication networks includes a variety of challenges. For example, such networks can be expensive as well as perishable (that is, unutilized resources are wasted), and adoption of some networks remains relatively low. While reducing overall network service price (for example, cheaper subscription plans) may increase adoption, such an approach will potentially lower the quality of experience (QoE) and may not be cost-effective for service providers.
Accordingly, a need exists for delivery models that can be coupled with application services to exploit less-congested times to increase overall network utilization and meet QoE expectations.